My Name is Beyond Birthday
by Osiriz-White-Fire
Summary: It was raining. No, it had been raining, fitting for a day like this.


Don't own characters and this is a rewrite. Like what happens with all~ of the Death Note stuff it seems.

My Name is: Beyond Birthday.

It was raining. No, it _had_ been raining, fitting for a day like this. One that pulled and pried sadness from one heart to the next. Children and teachers, hidden amongst each other like a sea of black. Black clothing. Black umbrellas, everyone in a single absence of colour. All unified together on this day. Females and little kids sobbing, hugging onto one another as if it were the end of humanity while older ones and males seemed to hold a stern face, never letting it crack, remaining brave for those that couldn't prevent the tears. Everyone was fixated on one thing we gathered around, gawking at like a car accident.

A white coffin that was created and crafted beautifully for this occasion. Funny how such beauty could be in a funeral.

I stood there, drenched. Both in a horrible feeling that pulled at my shallow heart, weighing down my shoulders and the rain. I was one of those that refused to remain under the umbrella, I didn't care. This feeling though...that ached, causing my chest to feel empty...was suiting...wasn't it? I should feel sorrow for a lost one, for someone that I knew closely and yet so far away. To know that I knew what would have happened and yet I couldn't do a thing about it as the time counted down.

The priest that was here was blessing and saying the final words that would allow us to relax with some sort of ease that the loved one that we had suddenly lost was now in a better place. He had no suffering and that God would accept him into His arms and keep him warm and happy. I could only catch a few of the words and scoffed at one of them. God? There is no God here. God wouldn't make us suffer, having to fight over one another to become someone that was nearly impossible. He wouldn't have had us become orphans without families or homes. This place didn't count as a home for me, it was a nut house. The only place I was safe was in my head anymore.

A tried, he really did. But he what...? He...killed himself. A couldn't handle the stress of being L. We all saw it, or was I the only one? Every day he got worse, looking sicker and depressed. Then one day, out of the blue, he was his normal, happy self. If they had only saw what I saw. Now...the line that we had followed was passed down to me. I'm in line to be L's successor...and A couldn't...couldn't handle it...

He just...but I....and him...L...

L...!

My teeth grind together as I sharply tore my eyes from the white coffin. I searched for that asshole amongst the black wave, maybe he was behind someone standing with Watari, maybe he was off to my side like he magically appeared. Oh I searched for that asshole who caused A so much pain, so much grief...!

And to my surprise...L wasn't here! His face wasn't hidden in the crowd. He didn't stand, hunched over, next to me with his thumb against his lips, analyzing the situation with a dull sorrow in his eyes. No...that son of a bitch didn't even show for his successor's funeral! Amongst all the pain and sorrow, L was so self centered that he couldn't even show a small shred of sympathy towards a lost life!

How could he do such a thing?! A did everything and anything...! He took your cases that you assigned him! He took the pain head-on like we all should! He...he broke...and even you didn't notice it. How could L not show...? After all A's done for him, this is how the 'Greatest Detective' repays others? By forgetting them? I know and understand that at funerals you should be sad and crying, yet here I am, far from sad. In fact, I'm rather pissed. My fingers curled up so I was clenching my fists. After all the times he's brought us meaningless gifts to keep us happy, after he visited us a couple of times to see how we were progressing and just randomly talking to us, did he ever care _at all_?

Or are we all just so usable and tossed into the waste bin like an unwanted idea? Will it be the same when I die? If I die before he does? Will he refuse to show at my funeral as well? Doesn't he see? L, why can't you see it? We're not worthless replacements sent out to fulfill a purpose! You're putting so much stress on us to try and follow your footsteps that sometimes our mental capability cannot handle it!

I...I refuse to be like A! To be another cast aside child who died trying to be L. It's worthless and this funeral proves it. Once all the hype is over, we will forget about him and all the pain that he lived with. I'm not going to allow that because I'm going to become _better _than L...and beat him in every possible way! I am going to make sure that he sees that! He'll suffer just like A did while I'll gloat about it. He should pay for what he has caused A...the pain and suffering. We shouldn't have been called by a letter nor a phrase! L should listen. He'll know that Backup isn't here anymore. That my name isn't a letter or an annoying word. They will not write on my tombstone either of those as they did for 'A'.

My name is...Beyond Birthday.

My lips curled up into a small wicked smile, releasing all the anger.

And I shall finally make you see.


End file.
